1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety razor, and more particularly to a safety razor having a pivotable head.
2. Prior Art
Light and disposable safety razors with a pivotable head known prior to the present patent application have only one elastic part for returning the head to its original position after the head had pivoted. In such safety razors, a single, long tongue plate is interposed between the head and the holder. One end of this long tongue plate is integrally connected to the undersurface of the head, while the other end is anchored in an indentation formed in the top of the holder. When the head is pivoted, the end of the long tongue plate anchored in the indentation moves slightly upward and downward as the long tongue plate bends. This produces a rattle of the head; as a result, such a razor suffers from a drawback in that the pivoting motion lacks smoothness. Furthermore, if the long tongue plate is made longer so that it is constantly in a bent state, a considerable force is required to reverse the direction of the bend when the head is pivoted. Accordingly, in such a case as well, the pivoting motion of the head lacks smoothness.